


Frozen Devotion

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Carriage Sex, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Caught in a storm, Sebastian dutifully warms his master in the carriage.





	Frozen Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peekaboodesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peekaboodesu/gifts), [teasmudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasmudge/gifts), [CimmerianShade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CimmerianShade/gifts), [Miyukiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukiki/gifts), [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/gifts).



> A short one-shot to get me out of my smut-rut & gift to my friends for having my back. 
> 
> Song Inspiration: [Angel Of Small Death & The Codeine Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bmp4QWzHak)
> 
> *this was originally a 'cockwarming' request for [ Kinks(h)ame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020107/chapters/37386080), but ... it just... this happened instead.

“My Lord, are you quite alright?” the butler inquired sitting across from his master in the carriage. He already knew his contractor would answer in the negative, given his teeth were chattering and he was twisting his hands together.

“D-do I look well to you, Sebastian?” the earl spat, pulling the collar of his jacket up to hide his quivering chin. “It’s nearing midnight, we are still an hour from the manor and November cannot decide between punishing me with rain or snow -- _or both_!” 

It was definitely colder than the almanac had predicted for this time of year, and it was only made worse by the lack of trees on the barren road. The wind outside howled, and shook the glass of the carriage doors’ windows. 

Despite the fact that he had grown significantly since first acquiring his title and had become a beautifully delicate twenty year old, the tormented of the oppressive elements seem to cut right through his still lithe frame, wracking it violently. Rounding his shoulders, his chin dropped down to his chest so that his warm breath would rebound from it and wash his face in heat. In so doing, his top hat fell to the muddy floor. He did not bother picking it up; not because he assumed Sebastian would, but because he could not fathom moving from his position. The very thought of it made him ache prematurely. Extending himself would surely expose skin that was safely concealed from the wretched cold. 

He barely registered the butler removing his own frock, stooping as he stood to close the distance between them, or the give of the upholstered seat next to him as he sat. As a generous weight settled on Ciel’s shoulders, his eyes shut of their own accord. He might be too proud to ask for help, but he was not too insolent to accept it in this moment. 

His hands were drawn from his lips where he was warming them and tucked between two larger ones. They were bare; not gloved as they usually were. The white linen accessory lay forgotten with the hat, both soiled with the evidence of a bitter winter to come. The demon’s skin against his own was incandescent silk, and he felt warmth spread like a shadow at sunset from his fingers to his frozen arms. He shivered, both in relief and to release the chill to which his body clung. 

“Sometimes the mind is powerful enough to evoke physical sensations, my Lord,” Sebastian breathed hot against his ear, tone lit with double-entendre. 

Ciel shook his head and searched the demon's face. He cocked an incredulous brow, his tone an accusatory one, “You foul beast. Only _you_ would suggest something so depraved, so vile, while your master is so weary.” 

“You misunderstand.” Keeping the earl’s hands clasped in his own, he nosed along his contractor’s soft, slate hair, smelling the early onset of frozen fatigue setting in. His lips grazed so close to the flesh, that the tiny hairs of Ciel’s neck tingled them. From his periphery, he saw the young man’s eyes flutter and his pout tremble. When he spoke next, his voice was lower, hungrier, “I merely meant that in recalling moments where you were warm, you might be able to recreate such a sensation.” 

The earl hummed his assent and nodded. He thought of balmy nights by the fire in his chambers, playing chess with his butler, steaming baths, submerged in deep water with soothing oils, of the sun blazing on his face when Sebastian pulled back the curtains in the morning as he slept snugly under plush down blankets. 

A numbness unrelated to pleasant memories claimed the toes curling in his boots and he huffed a vaporous exhalation. “It’s not working!” He grumbled with difficulty. His jaw was so stiff from clenching his teeth to prevent them from clacking. 

“Is that so? Are you thinking of something substantial, young master?” Sebastian purred, guiding the earl’s hands between the aristocrat’s thighs and leaving them there. He cradled his contractor’s face in his hands and turned them towards his face. His eyes glowed an amber phosphorescence, radiating a heated appetence. 

His forehead rested against the young man’s and he blew his raspberry rum scent onto his mouth as he spoke. Ciel’s breath lodged itself in his lungs and the demon felt the caress of his long lashes against his skin as the earl blinked surreptitiously. “Why not recall the decadent Black Forest Gateau you ate at your desk last week amidst the paperwork strewn upon your study floor?”

Ciel cleared his throat and a blush stained his cheeks, bringing heat there. “I’ve yet to complete that work because you…” 

“Were a distraction, young master?” The butler teased, finishing his contractor’s sentence and charmingly accepting the full blame. “Was it that I fed it to you from my own fingers, my Lord, or that I stood behind you, fucking into your insatiable little hole as you ate?”

“Sebastian! Please… your vulgarity!” Ciel chastised, trying to wrench his face away from the demon’s. When that did not work, he diverted his thoughts to something less profane. He reflected on the mountain of work he had left behind, the contracts that needed signing, the agreements that needed to be looked over. 

“As you wish,” Sebastian continued nonetheless, undeterred. “I may have fed your sweet tooth and your lechery, but your cries and the raw squelch and friction of my member, driving into you, nourished my carnality. My hellish nature aches for your release, pines for your sobbing, quavered whines, and your pitiful, beseeching laments when you order me not to stop, though your body begs the contrary.” 

Behind Ciel’s ears, the pulse grew stronger, and the desire to sleep brought on by the arctic weather dimmed. The eye not covered by a patch dilated with interest, even if the earl denied it vehemently. “That’s enough,” he protested, more out of habitual obligation than inclination. He could already feel the frost melting from his core. 

Knowing the earl’s predilections better than the young lord himself, Sebastian ignored the request and pressed on. “Do you fancy another instance, then? Perhaps tea time a fortnight ago, in the greenhouse?” 

This time, an audible _Ohh…_ passed between them and a rushing of mortal blood fled to the earl’s already tented trousers. His hand shifted to the back of his master’s head and tangled itself in his hair, gently tugging back to expose his throat. He spoke against Ciel’s bobbing Adam’s apple. 

“The rain was so torrential that the clouds blotted the afternoon sun and you took it upon yourself to loosen your cravat, and unbutton your shirt. Bold of you to tempt your lowly servant.” 

“It… It was stuffy in there, you creep. It was not the provocation you imagined,” Ciel replied, but Sebastian heard the smile in his words.

The butler’s cat-rough tongue traced the slight curve of the protuberance at the young man’s neck. “Mmn… such a shameless little lord, touching yourself under the table as I stood there dutifully. Rubbing your prick through your clothes with the heel of your palm.” 

“I..”

Sebastian released the earl’s face and took his charge’s now warmed hand to simulate what he’d done. His half-hard cock responded positively to the attention, stirring to life. “Do not lie, young master. I could smell your arousal and taste it in the air. It’s why you summoned me so eagerly with a curl of your dainty finger. Are you remembering the events more clearly now?” 

“No,” Ciel said, spreading his thighs in the seat, his feet ceasing their tapping of carriage floor. His voice left no room for argument when he implored the demon, “Remind me.” 

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian agreed, slapping Ciel’s hands aside and unfastening his pants. He unpacked his master’s member and spat upon on the blunt head, his devilish saliva dripping hot like the insides of his mouth. The earl groaned, and his body relaxed, the tremors slowly subsiding now that he was otherwise distracted. He stroked Ciel’s erection languidly, mouthing along his jaw. “I stripped you of your bottoms, and serviced you, your small chest heaving against the humid glass wall. I spread you, filled you with my tongue and held you against my face until you were screaming. Your breath fogged the glass and you stood on the tips of your toes as I lapped at your insides, prodded your precious gland and made you spend. And when that wasn’t enough, you avaricious thing, I picked you up and impaled you. Your hands were sliding along the condensated windows as I bore into you…”

“Faster, Sebastian,” Ciel ordered, motioning to the hand sliding up and down his organ. Sebastian obeyed instantly, curling his fingers tightly around the rigid, purplish flesh and pumped it aggressively. The fiction felt so good. So warm. He licked his dry, cracked lips, and arched his back wantonly, ignoring the flecks of white fluff that now stuck to the quarter lights. “No, get on your knees. Warm my cock with your mouth.” 

The demon gave a chuckle. “What a petulant, needy master,” he crooned, shrugging off his tailcoat and positioning it where he would be kneeled. His own erection throbbed within the confines of his trousers, equally ambitious to sink into a selfish, twitching hole. 

“Before we get to the manor, Sebastian,” the young man commanded, already panting.

The demon rolled his eyes dramatically, keeping them fixed on his master’s face as he flattened his tongue along the underside, then wrapped his lips around it. It pulsed and leaked its salty-sweet pre-essence. Ciel whined, digging his boots into his servant’s jacket.

“So pretty when you’re brazen, my lord,” Sebastian teased around his master’s girth, eyes flicking upwards to see a renewed patch of red colour the young man’s face. 

“Stop talking, Sebastian,” Ciel grunted, offended by the demon’s use of _pretty_. He bit the fleshy part of his fist to absorb the sounds he repressed. 

And while Sebastian abided by his master’s command and did not speak as he licked and sucked the earl’s demanding cock, he made sure the sounds that filled the carriage were those of utmost vulgarity. He moaned and gagged purposely as he took the entire length into his throat, suckled and slurped it obscenely, tapped the throbbing organ wetly off his lips. 

A thin sheen of sweat was finally building on the earl’s face the closer he neared his peak. The demon could see the cresting in the irregular pulse that beat in his master’s neck, could scent the lust growing more and more potent, could taste the delicious melancholy of his soul seeping through his desire. “Nngh… fuck Sebastian… ” Ciel pleaded, voice muffled behind his hand but still breaking as his thin brows mashed together imperiously at the butler from above. 

Sebastian knew the look well, and his cock thickened in response. No other words need pass between demon and lord. He allowed himself another sample of the earl’s unscrupulous want, and gave a plaintive lament that rippled around his master’s member before pulling off. 

In his ravenous gluttony, Sebastian’s flawless alabaster flesh blackened at the extremities. They dripped an onyx honey, viscously clawing at his master’s trousers while his organ glistened malevolently in anticipation. 

Ciel stood, gripping the jackets to his chest and bowing slightly to avoid hitting his head. He allotted the inhuman servant his seat and straddled him, knees pressing into the velvet fabric. 

Sebastian’s shirt fused to his own body and melted into his flesh; he held his master as he lowered himself slowly, enveloping him in his sultry embrace. The earl’s mouth fell open the moment he was penetrated and he drew in a jagged breath. Sharp, nasal breathing ruffled the hair at Sebastian’s neck, spurring his hunger. He held still. Held Ciel still, half-impaled. His hands moved to the young man’s bottom and spread him apart, inky fingers, squeezing their way in to make more room. 

Ciel squirmed, wiggling, teeth clenched and eyes pinched as he descended. He felt the searing stretch as Sebastian gradually filled him. Groaned and panted, saw tiny scintillations before his eyes as they rolled back into his head. Pressed the slight swelling bulge in his abdomen against the demon’s firm, muscled core and bottomed out.

For moments they were profanely statuesque. The only detected movement came from within: the demon’s cock a throbbing mass, the internal darkness goading him, pushing him to devour and ruin. The earl was clenching and constricting; inside a war waged, fires consumed his cold demeanor, the need for satiation raped and pillaged his logic and he desired nothing more than a taste of death from the beast whose belly would be his eternal resting place. 

The mortal swallowed and demon moved. 

Soot-stained fingers dug into Ciel’s flesh, bruising it, as did lips, tongue and teeth. The young man hissed his pleasure as the demon rolled his hips up in a slow, but powerful motion, holding fast to his master’s hips as to prevent any space between them. The earl was always too reckless in his greed, as ungraceful in his fucking as he was in his dancing: erratic rhythm, unable to lead. But once the pace was set, he followed aptly, grinding down with in perfect time with the demon’s upthrusts. 

“Harder.” 

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian replied, a feral sound somewhere between a growl and a moan. He gripped the young man harder, claws kissing the earl’s skin with a tender sting that wept beads of sanguine sustenance. He bucked into him forcefully, rutting his cock into the familiar heat. Sebastian’s snarls overtook Ciel’s wails, as the demon’s restraint slipped. His movements became rougher, faster, he was comfortably cramped in the sensitive inner walls of his master’s body. His hips snapped up, he rocked in and out of him, shifting the angle and rigidity of his cock to better suit the lord. Expertly, he found his prostate, exploiting it ruthlessly as the speed and the harshness of his thrusts increased. It was delicious inside him, burning, silky tight, perfect, as though the sheath had been made for him. He slammed into the depleting form, complied with the earl’s every demand, gave him everything he didn’t know he wanted, throwing their licentious sounds into the wind so they would be scarcely heard by the driver. 

Ciel cried out, writhing on the demon’s lap. He bowed his head, letting it fall against Sebastian’s shoulder. The bench beneath them creaked noisily. He panted a harsh tempo, wrecked his voice with moans, mewls and sighs. He clung to his demon, beautiful and addictive, desperate, begging and possessive, fierce in his desire, his slick cock sliding between them, trapped and furiously seeking release.

“I want… I want…” he keened, rutting against the butler, nails biting into his shoulders. And the moment he asked for it, Sebastian surrendered the young master’s ecstasy. It was only a handful of deep, aching thrusts more before he drove himself in as far as possible, and held Ciel hard against him as he filled him. His climax washed over him in a painfully starved euphoria that claimed the earl from inside and out, chasing away whatever cold had been there previously. A resonating discordance scuttled beneath the butler’s skin and found its way to his master, causing the young man’s orgasm to crash over him as violently as the storm raging outside. Tremors and aftershocks rocked his body for several long, lingering minutes until he went boneless, rasping asthmatic breaths in time with his fluttering heart. 

A knock at the carriage door, announcing their arrival, drew both their attention and it was with an exhausted, arrogant countenance that the earl demanded his calendar be cleared on the morrow in favour of catching up on paperwork and _eating chocolate cake_.


End file.
